


I'll give you my heart

by clokkerfoot (orphan_account), thewaywardqueen



Series: Videogame Boyfriends [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Heart AU, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clokkerfoot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardqueen/pseuds/thewaywardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets followed by a floating heart after meeting a British man in a cafe on his lunch break. He sees them all the time, with couples and individuals, but he's never been followed by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll give you my heart

The little red ball of pulsating light danced happily in the air next to Michael's head as he sat drinking his coffee, and he couldn't help but glare at it. There were two men sat in the booth behind him, so he just assumed that the heart was theirs. But, fuck, he didn't want it buzzing around his head while he tried to relax after a long morning at work.

 

Hearts had never bothered him that much, and he rarely encountered his own, much less other peoples, but this damn thing had been bothering him for nearly _thirty minutes._

 

The heart produced a particularly loud thrumming noise, and it bumped into the side of his head with a chirp of pain. Could they even feel pain? He didn't fucking know, but his head flushed with the warmth of the chirruping thing, and he damn near slammed his fist into it.

 

"Hey, hey, mister," Michael turned where he sat, and tapped the man sat closest to him on the shoulder. The dirty blond haired guy turned and looked at him expectantly, and looked almost offended at Michael's interruption, "You mind controlling your heart? I'm trying to have my lunch break, and I don't want to be bothered by your fucking ball of love any longer."

 

The man laughed softly, "Sorry, sir, but that heart isn't mine," what the hell was a British dude doing in Austin? And why was his nose so huge? Was he compensating for having a tiny cock? "I think she's yours."

 

"She? Please, it's a fucking heart. And I don't have a heart anymore; I haven't seen it in years."

 

"Today must be your lucky day."

 

"You're the two that're on a date, and I'm just by myself. There's no reason for this damn thing- _fuck_ , stop it!" he was interrupted by the heart, which danced in front of his eyes and quivered with tinkling noises of mock laughter, "Just, please, control it."

 

"Sorry, it's not mine. And we're not on a date, Dan is just a friend."

 

"Alright, I didn't need your fucking life story. I'm leaving." Michael stood and pulled his satchel over his shoulder, glaring down at the man whose bright green eyes glistened with humour and what looked like curiosity.

 

"Goodbye. Have a nice day."

 

"Yeah, you fucking too, you lovestruck cunt."

 

The man's pealing laughter followed him out of the door, now backed by the chortles of his date. Michael's face felt warm from how much he was scowling, his teeth clenched. God, he hated hearts. He darted along the street and into the station, wary of the time. Michael just barely caught the train, and he threw himself into a free seat with a resigned sigh.

 

There was an elderly man sat next to him, staring vacantly to a spot near to his head.

 

"You got a problem, old timer?" Michael grunted.

 

"You've got a heart with you, boy. But no partner?"

 

Michael turned and- fuck, goddamnit. That shitty little heart had followed him out of the cafe. Guess that prick in there was right, and maybe it had been his heart. But why would it show up now? "No, that can't be mine. I'm not in love."

 

"I can tell, boy. You're scowling like you just accidentally fell in love, though."

 

"Please," Michael scoffed, "I just had a fight with some guy I just met in a cafe. I'm not in love with that idiot."

 

"Maybe he's in love with you, and his heart followed you."

 

"I'm not gay. And he was- he even had a date! A male date!"

 

"Sexuality is not a qualm of the heart, boy. It's one of the head. Ah, this is my stop," the train drew to a grinding halt, and the graying old man rose from his seat, limping towards the door, "I suggest you find that man, my boy. You might regret not giving his heart back to him."

 

"Whatever, old timer."

 

Michael leaned back in his seat, scowling at the floor. One more stop and he'd be back at work, and he could yell at a few video games to clear his head. The train's motions always made him feel like he was in a different dimension, but today was different. Everything seemed a lot slower, more blurred. The train pulled into his station with a grinding halt. He clambered off, and ran up the stairs into the sunshine, picking up his pace as he ran along to the office.

 

"Hey again, Michael." Someone greeted him as he ran through the double doors, but he wasn't sure who it was, intent on getting to the office. The heart was still at his side, chirruping and mewling like a kitten, dancing around his head again and again. He wished he had a knife. Or a lighter.

 

"Michael, what's with the heart?" Geoff called as Michael took his seat at his desk, slinging his satchel off with a sigh.

 

"Dunno. Picked it up earlier."

 

"Ooh, someone's in love with you!"

 

"Yeah, whatever. You know that shit doesn't work with me," Michael switched on his Xbox, flexed his fingers, and spun around to face his boss as the console started up, "So, what Let's Play are we recording this afternoon?"

 

"You-" Geoff pointed at Michael with a menacing finger, "are not recording anymore. We have a new member of staff joining us, and you are in charge of looking after him on his first day."

 

Michael stared at him, "You're kidding me, right?"

 

"Nope. His name's Gavin, and I'm sure you'll love him."

 

"Yeah, no fucking way."

 

"Oh, be positive. He's a bright lad, although he has one of the biggest noses I've ever seen, and he's good with a camera. Kid's waiting in the meeting room for you."

 

"Fuck, fine. But if he's a cunt Ryan can have him."

 

"Agreed. Twenty bucks says you like him. Go!"

 

Michael stood and groaned resignedly, then made his way over to the meeting room. The heart had the fucking audacity to perch on his shoulder when he stood before the door, staring at the stained wood, and he nearly flicked it away from him. He opened the door, and his stomach sank.

 

"Why the fuck are you here?"

 

"Oh, it's you. Pleasure to meet you again."

 

It was him. That British dick from the cafe, the shit who passed on his goddamn contagious heart.

 

"I've got something of yours, uh-"

 

"Gavin."

 

"Michael."

 

"The heart?"

 

"Yes. It followed me halfway across Austin. I don't want this fucking thing. Take it back, please."

 

"I think you stole my heart."

 

"Sweet line, dude, but I'm not gay."

 

"I never asked."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"To work with you. To share a desk with you, to record with you," the man - _Gavin_ \- stood from his chair and walked over to Michael with a grin on his face. He was a few inches taller than him, but it felt like metres separated them. Michael's heartbeat thrummed like a drum, and the heart danced and made loud cooing noises, "To love you."

 

Michael spluttered, "What?!"

 

"I'll give you my heart, Michael. If only you'll give me yours."

 

Gavin's face was a bare few inches from his own, and Michael had never felt more panicky in his whole life, "What's wrong with you? We just met, less than half an hour ago."

 

"Love at first sight, I suppose," Gavin held out his hand, and the heart fluttered and landed in his outstretched palm, settling with a contented murmur, "Yes, it's my heart. I did lie to you, but I was with Dan, and he is hopelessly in love with me. I couldn't tell him that my dumb heart had decided to attach itself to another man. It would break him."

 

"Yes, your dumb heart."

 

"Yours seems quite pleased."

 

Michael look to his left apprehensively, and there bounced another heart, which bore the telltale familiarity of his own, and he grimaced. He didn't love this stupid man. He barely knew him, “I don’t love you, you fucking idiot. In fact, if anything, you _irritate_ me.”

 

“You’re irritating me, you minge!”

 

“ _Minge?_ ”

 

“Shut up. You’re being all stubborn, and here I was tryna be flirty and smart and make a good impression, and here you are being a right knob!

  
“Is this the real Gavin? Rude and loud? Oh, and _ridiculously_ British, might I add.” Michael said with a smirk, placing his hand on his hip. He was gonna win this- this- whatever it was.

 

“I’m from England!”

 

“Congratu-fucking-lations. I’m from New Jersey.”

  
“Really?” Gavin’s annoyed scowl vanished from his face and he looked genuinely curious for a short moment, “See! We’re learning about each other.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I love you, you fucking idiot.”

 

“Well I love _you._ ”

 

Michael blushed. He hated love confessions at the best of times, but he wasn’t _gay._ He didn’t like men and he especially didn’t like Gavin! Michael dug the heel of his palms into his eyes and sighed, “Don’t make me feel bad about this, Gavin. I’ve gotta sit next to your dumb ass and I don’t want to be constantly thinking about how you feel about me, and I’ll feel guilty and it’s not-mppf!”

 

Michael’s admittance was halted when he felt a soft pair of lips press against his own. They were barely there, just a gentle touch of lips on lips, with Gavin’s hand on the back of his head, fingers buried in his curls, pushing Michael towards him. Stubble prickled his cheeks and his jaw, a sensation he wasn’t used to, but fucking loved.

 

His eyes fluttered closed, lips parting to let Gavin’s breath mingle with his own, and for the first time in a long time everything made _perfect_ sense. Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin’s shoulders, standing just slightly on tiptoe, and made the kiss his own.

 

He licked and bit his way into Gavin’s hot, wet mouth, all the time feeling warmth spread around his chest like a bloom of tender fire, and then Gavin was pushing him backwards with his free hand pressed flat against his stomach, until he was being backed against the wall of the meeting room. Gavin’s hand in his hair moved and curled around his jaw, pulling their faces apart just enough for the Brit to move his mouth down, pressing delicate kisses across Michael’s cheek, jaw, and finally settling to nibble and kiss his neck.

 

Michael threw his head back against the wall, eyes half-opening as heat filled his chest, his stomach, his _heart._ And, as quickly as he’d begun, Gavin stopped.

 

“Ga-Gavin?” Michael questioned, looking at him worriedly. Gavin was staring downwards, lips parted. Had he done something wrong?

 

“Your chest, Michael. Look at it.”

 

He did, glancing down, and the telltale red glow that was pulsing through his shirt send his head spinning. Oh, holy shit, “Fuck.”

 

“Do you believe me now?”

 

“Believe you?”

 

“Believe that you’re in love with me.”

 

Michael giggled like a fucking teenage girl when he looked across and saw that Gavin’s chest was blooming red too, and he pulled the other man into a deep kiss that he hoped portrayed his anger correctly, “You’re a fucking cunt.” Michael said when they pulled apart for a split second.

 

“I love you too, Michael.”

 


End file.
